List of Episodes/Seasons 71-80
Seasons 71 through 80 of HTF Fanon episodes. Seasons Season 71 #Turducken Cover: Nugget seeks to prepare a Thanksgiving meal using three unwitting ingredients in the season premiere. #Keeping Pace: Pace makes his debut by heading to the gym. #Clubbed Soda: Nutty struggles to open a soda at a golf clubhouse. #Maids of Honor: Dusty and Sucker make their debut cleaning the house of Cash. #Hats off to You: Burnett goes hat shopping. #Dirty Dozen: The slob characters get together and make a mess #Christmassacre: Kringle holds a killer Christmas Party #Innoscent: When an innocent Tree Friend is accused of a crime, it's up to Hound to bail prove them innocent. #Hare Heir: The three rabbit siblings earn the right to a loved ones will. #Hellevator: Nun and Damion debut on a one way elevator ride to death. #Cold Showers: Showers gets a stuffy nose and seems unable to perform his firefighting duties. #These Old Ladies: Hagg and Grandma Wolf met. #Noc Doc: Noc Noc visits the doctor. #Shakes, Rattles and Rolly: Due to odd events, Shakes, Rattles and Rolly end up lost together. #Saving Face: Mask's identity is revealed. #Paper's Please: Chipton gets a job as a paperboy. #Insert Coin: Gamer goes to an arcade and falls victim to Swindler. #Who's the Doctor Here?: Dr. Quackery must perform an operation to prove he's a real doctor, or risk going to jail. #The Doctor is In(sane): After being mistaken for Dr. Quackery, Drake tries to be a doctor. #Escape From Happy Tree Town: In the Season 71 Finale, Coconut attempts to escape the town. Season 72 # Race Yourself: Racer, Flash and others compete in a race for a big prize in the season 72 premiere. # Catch You on The Flip Side: Flip makes his debut by stalking Flippy. # Holly Jolly Rojer: Rojer and Russell deliver presents while avoiding Scurvy and his naughty crew. # The Poacher And Me: Spot hires Poachy to kill Waddles. # Big Fat Juicer: Echo attempts to make juice. # Back to The Grind: Jazz goes out for coffee and falls for Caffine. # Butting In: Rammsey ruins date night for Josh and Stacy. # That Skinning Feeling: After Poachy poachs Lustly, Her ghost starts to hit on him. # Date Fright: Retro and Ristic date at a 60's diner. # Nice Jog: Exercise Guy tries catching up to Jazz with the help of coffee. But how much caffeine will he be able to handle? # By a Neck: When Senior gets his head stuck, Stretchy gets her neck shortened for the better. But soon she will come to regret her decision. # Kappa The Flag: Kappa steals the town flag in his debut. # Nunthing on Me: Nun and Damion go shopping, only for Nun to go on a crazy killing spree- most of which is caused by Damion. # Maid I Be Excused: Dusti and Sucker lose their jobs as maids and are separated as a result. # Leeched for Life: Sorcery decides to teach Loony what it's like in Sluggy's place and vice versa! # Demon and Off: Stella hires Nun to exorcise Incubus, but things go south. # Put it On My Billiards: Winner and Loser face off in a game of billiards. # Unfair Funfair: Swindler runs a funfair. # Termite or Termite Not: Pucky faces a termite problem. # Ebony and Ivory Tusks: Eli learns to play the piano while Poachy does his job. # Vet You Can: Pan frees animals from the vet. # Trick or Defeat: Pike goes trick or treating...in July. # Bet Jurassic Can: Sniffles creates a dinosaur theme park in the Season 72 Finale Season 73 # Ba Ba Black Sheep: Needle tries to use Shepard's wool. # Castle of My Eye: Princess breaks into Monarch's castle. # Belt It Out: Stacy struggles with a belt. # Toy Meets Girl: Jacky finds Box and thinks he's a real toy. # Reflection Re-ball: Dazzle, Blindy, Croppy, and Tactical are playing baseball, only for the ball to end up bouncing to almost everything around them. # On the Other Hand: Quist finds herself a new puppet pal, but her old one seeks vengeance. # Shave The Date: Things go south when Baldy gets ready for a date. # Look Ma, No Hands: Handy tries to ride a bike # Nothing Personality: An attempt to help I.D. leaves him with no personality at all. # Keep On Truckin: A job goes wrong when the trailer of Rigg's truck breaks off. # Pitching a Tent: Scout tries and fails to pitch a tent. # Lady and The Tromp: Deb tries to help Tromp out. # The Key to Itchiness: Tingles winds up in a heap of trouble after a wind-up key is stuck in his back. # Running Latte: Rush is on a coffee run, but a certain coffee lover gets in his way. # We Rule More Than You: Fuddles and Puffy play princess, but Princess and Prince interfere with a castle of their own. # Pants Off, Dance Off: Disco Bear faces embarrassment when his pants fall down, # Hawaii Five O: Squidy, Squib, Scrap, Polar and Tiki debut in a Hawaii themed episode. # Dino Dead: Nobody is aware when the guy in the Dino Digs costume dies. # Key Quest: Goof and Crabby visit a locksmith. # Weightless: Sniffles creates an anti-gravity device to help Pow Pow lift weights. # Clowning Around: Clowns collide at a birthday party. # Gumming Up The Works: To help with his problem, Chippy gets some gum. # Game For One: Host falls to his own deadly game. # Toboggan With Love: Lustly goes downhill (literally) when she targets Blizzard as her next boyfriend. # Don't Get Your Soaps Up: Tickles encounters a soap bar and it goes downhill very quickly Season 74 # Crash and Burn: Polar crashes at the wrong house. # Adoptable To Stand: Pop takes Envy and Tyke under his wing when their older siblings meet their ends. # Paws For the Camera: Crafty impersonates Paws on picture day. # Don't Faucet: Tiki struggles to understand a bathroom sink. # Stick Your Tongue Out: Croaky's attempt to catch Flyby leaves her tongue stuck. # Secret Secrete: Capture and Crank team up to learn the secrets of everyone in town. # Fair Feather: Plucky's feathers grow back. # Road Trippy: Trippy and his friends go on a road trip. # Clone Home: Sniffles clones himself, but his clone lacks his smarts. # A Whole Lot of Bull: Marshal and Howdy end up running with the bulls. # It's The Tar Pits: Tarry makes his debut when the gang visits the tar pits. # Shrike Two: Following a previous bug-killing spree, Shrikes escapes from jail and targets the larger characters. # Shrike Three: You're Dead: Splendid and his insect counterpart Savior must team up to defeat Shrikes. # The Music Moves You: Waltz buys a portable music player and causes dancing mayhem on the move. # I Ce What You Ment: Handy and Squabbles both end up with their feet stuck in cement. # Noc-ed Out: Flip knocks out Noc Noc so he flips. # Hero, Horse and Who?: The debut episode of Capey, Yeehaw and Genny. # That's Just Skate: Disco Bear and Flaky become figure skaters. # Did Ya Mist Me?: Jimmy starts driving blindly in a thick patch of mist. # Pearls Before Swine: Snooty goes diving fro pearls, but Jerky bothers her. # You're Fyred: Fyre keeps losing his jobs due to his fear. # Rocky Bal Boa: Rocky ends up in a boxing match. # Arms and Both Legs: The story of how Nubby lost his limbs is revealed. # Dino Friends: Trike tries to befriend Dino Digs, thinking them to be a real dino. # Gag Me: Chaffy keeps pulling cliche cartoon gags. # Dutch Oven: Something smells when a piece of Fungus gets into Chef Meow's soup. # Scarty of the Century: On his debut episode, Scarty attends a soccer game to prove Disco Bear wrong, and has a surprising experience. # Don't Leave Me Hanging: In the season 74 finale, others try to keep Sharky from harm. Season 75 # New Sheriff In Town: Howdy becomes the law in the season 75 debut. # Croissant Moon: Things get crazy when Crescent and Celeste try Bun's croissants. # Ink About It: Squiby stumbles when Squib blinds him with ink. # Ghostly Origins: The story of how ghost characters died is learned. # Stitch In Your Side: Patchy goes to Pancake for help after an injury. # Let's Get Physical: A Jazzercise class falls to chaos when Flippy enroles. # Caught in the Act: Two journalists go to meet Flippy but turns into a bloody fight when Fliqpy meets The Clams. # A Hairy Situation: Two stylists battle in a competition of skill. # Murder Me Susan: When Rigg gets a doll from Auntie, he finds him self in trouble as it comes alive. # These Wings Aren't Made to Fly: After seeing what unique trait Splendid has that causes him to fly, Crease seeks to gain the same gift. # Tickle Tickled: Lime gets a "tickling glove" for Dandy to revenge against Lifty & Shifty. # Short Circuit: Amp realizes that whole town is in blackout and then goes to places to fix it with Irin and Handy. # Fighting Derby: Rolly and Ellie face off in a roller derby. # Small Colossus: Flynn reaches to his temper limit when Shifty and Lifty annoy and steal his stuff in a mall. # Yankee Doodle Handy: Handy paints an unusual self-portrait. # Hunter Hunted: Fliqpy tries to change his plan towards the flesh eating clams, again. # May I Have This Dance?: Lumpy finds a magic silver flute that makes everyone dance till they drop...literally! # Safety Beach Breach: Plushy tries to make the beach a safer place. # Astro-Nutcase: Thanks to an out-of-this-world scheme by Pranky, Daydream thinks he's landed on another planet. # Silent Tweets of Pain: The origin behind Tweets' path of psychopathy is revealed, along with a few others. # What's With the Long Face?: Double A is in need of plastic surgery after his snout gets stretched. # Shatter With One Touch: This episode introduces Chine, a china doll who tags after Stuffy. # Beaver Batter: Handy tries to cook pancakes. Piece of cake! # Magically Malicious: Spot tries to use a magic trick to trick Waddles. # Bee Careful: Buzzles faces a threat that won't go away easily. # Give Me a Hand- In the season finale, Handy once again attempts to get hands. Season 76 # Hear I Am: In this season premiere, we introduce a deaf koala. # Mute Thieves: Lifty & Shifty try to steal Audi's home # Cactus if You Can: Flaky, Toothy, and Audi go on a travel on the desert with a sadistic cactus. # Thick-Skinned: Beehive gets caught in a feud with a certain cobra and mongoose. # Ice Capades: Cro-Marmot and Rush enter a swimming contest. # Fired To Work: Rush tries using a jet pack to get to work. # I Regress Nothing: Hypno tries past-life regression on Renee, bringing one of her past lives back to life. # Squidding Around: Squib gets spooked by Cranky's fishing hook, Squidy is blinded by ink, and Squeeze gets caught in a dilemma. # Scrubbed the Wrong Way: Tingles buys shampoo to get rid of his fleas. But a mix-up occurs before he steps into the shower. # Egg-cellent Service: It's Easter, and Cotton must keep his jewel-encrusted egg safe from Nutty. # Cursed Punch!: Tash finds The Cursed Idol and uses it as his talisman for his next battle. # Koalaty Party: Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime are setting up a birthday party for Hailey, while Audi and Flippy are fighting over the fact that everything might not be ready when Hailey gets back. # Get Up While It's Hot: Can Blobby retrieve his pizza without leaving the sanctity of his basement? # Faint of Heart: Pranky unwittingly kills Pace by showing him a scary video. # Tea on the Mountain: Nimbus tries to keep people quiet around his house when there is a air sports competition nearby. # Side Effect: Emmy bought a new fertilizer for her garden, but it's burst open by her mutated plants at the flower/plant area in her store, giving them a bad side effect. # Have a Bite Night: Amp, Zee and Dexter must take care of The Clams safely while Irin is on her vacation. # Death Loop: Illogical relives the same day over just as it seems his favorite show is coming back. # Duck It Up!: Toothy caused an annoyance, making Crazy kill everyone. # Raymond Begins Part 1: Raymond becomes an anonymous crime-solving superhero to avenge Sunset's death. (season finale) Season 77 # Raymond Begins Part 2: Continuing the events of "Raymond Begins". # Happy CampFire: Lumpy hosts a campfire party. # Little Overgrowth: Flynn finds a mysterious potion that accidentally makes him huge. # Cabin into Blizzard: Tash tries to avoid all annoying obstacles in his way to home, especially Frostbite. # Big Cheesy: Cheesy, in the world of Toontown, fights a Big Cheese, and he goes insane. # Fear Actor : Phobia gives Drama major stage firght. # Doppler Dealer: Dj runs into trouble when he's mistaken for Dealer. # Flip Flopped: Flip attempts to flip out Frostbite at the beach but keeps failing. # Talent Show-Off: In an attempt to get noticed, Genny partakes in a talent show. # Catnip in the Bud: Laika has to deal ith a catnip crazed Spetz. # Triple Trouble: The pranks go wrong when Pranky confronts The Prank Duo, Morton and Mix. # Badge of Scouts Honor: Scout attempts to earn camping badges. # Lantern It Go: Lucerna must keep herself away from hunters and the annoying Cryptie in the woods. # The Job with a Slob: Raylene starts working at the HTFF Cafe with Nutty. # Cub on a Hot Car Roof: Trouble hits the road when Pop forgets Cub on the roof of his car. # Accidentally Safe: Ellie injured herself and now tries to follow some safety rules. # Paw and Order: Paws shows her cop side. # Tailure Is Not an Option: Raymond gets in a freak accident and develops an uncanny cattail-like tail. # A Hole Lotta Fear: Thanks to Pranky, Raylene gets triggered by irregularly-patterned holes. # Sunset of the Dead: Sunset is back as a zombie. #Caught on Camera: Amp records everything that's happening during Flippy's rampage using his camera. # Wingless Misery: In the season finale, Sunset lends Cascade her own wings despite the damage on it. Season 78 #Noc Noc in the Hood: After Noc Noc falls asleep with his hoodie on backwards, two pranksters draw faces on his hood. # What's New Peepy Cat?: Chrono travels back to the events of the very first Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. #Dim Light Paws: Dr. Quackery has to do an eye transplant on Paws and stop her epilepsy. # Save the Ants: Hero saves the ant family from the hungry Licky. # Cloak and Digger: Emmy starts to feel suspicious when she sees a silhouette in her garden during the storm. # The Good, The Bad and The Stabby: Shrikes and Arlo get into a bug eating debate. # This Bear is on Fyre: Part 1 of Olympic Hullabalooza 2. Fyre is required to light the olympic torch. # Three Girl Night Crawlers: Part 2 of Olympic Hullabalooza 2. Sunset is required to take part in the olympics, until she devlops night crawlers on her face. # A Pole New World of Pain: Part 3 of Olympic Hullbalooza 2. What happens when Jerky does the pole vault at the olympics? # Snake 'n' Take: Part 4 of Olympic Hulllbalooza 2. Cryptie and Poachy try to hunt for the giant anaconda. # (Part 5 of Olympic Hullbalooza 2) # (Part 6 of Olympic Hullbalooza 2) # (Part 7 of Olympic Hullbalooza 2) # (The final installment of Olympic Hullbalooza 2) # Hiking See You: A hiking trip isn't great. It's worse when a snail is guiding it. # A Storm in a Teacup: Nimbus is aware of the bad weather during his activity. Character Pop-Ups Seasons 71-73 In the 20's style of cartoons, a starring character(s) would steer a boat and do an idle, while the featuring character(s) would be shown as passengers dancing. Seasons 74-76 A character is shown to be made using Lite-Brite pegs and does an idle, same goes for featuring characters except they don't move. Season 77 Just the Season 3-4 intro, except some has changed. Seasons 78-80 A character is shown to be a piece of paper on a refrigerator and does an idle. The featuring characters appear below as magnets. Category:Lists Category:Fan Episodes